memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Failed
(Starbase Atlantis, ops) The ambassadors were searched and killed the shuttle was destroyed by weapons fire we've taken some damage and will require some repairs Commander Dorgo says on the screen. All right but you have to give me more information and don't hold any back Doctor McKay says as he looks at the screen. We're sending it to you know Doctor McKay Commander Dorgo says on the screen. Then the computer beeps as McKay looks at it. It's all here Rodney says as Typhuss looks at him. What is it? Samantha says as she looks at him. Everything you wanted to know about Xindi ships and was afraid to ask Rodney says as he looks at her. Why are you doing that? Colonel Carter says as she looks at the screen. We require your help Colonel Commander Dorgo says as the transmission cuts. (Colonel Carter's office) Typhuss isn't happy about what the Commander said. We'll have Rodney go on board the Xindi warship and oversee the repairs Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the group. I feel so alone, I can't take much more of this the Xindi need to let Kira go right now says Typhuss as he looks at Sheppard. We'll get her back buddy when this is over Sheppard says as he looks at his friend. (Xindi-Reptilian warship) Rodney and Ronon are walking through the corridor looking at the damage relays Rodney and a repair team gets to work while Ronon is watching his back. Hey you're gonna be all right Rodney I'll be back Ronon says as he looks at McKay. Wait where are you going damn it Rodney says but he gets back to work on the relays. (Brig) A group of Xindi soldiers walk by as Ronon gets down from the ceiling and heads to the cell as he finds Kira laying down on the floor having two holes in her head from being injected with eels that would make her give out Federation defense plans and fleet deployments, Ronon leaves from the brig. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) Typhuss is trying to keep his mind off Kira with crew reports and fleet deployments during engagements with Xind-Suliban forces when the doors chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the door. Ronon walks into the room. Typhuss I found Kira she's alive and all right Ronon says as he sits in the chair in front of the desk. That's great but Kira is still onboard that Xindi warship says Typhuss as he looks at Ronon. I know Typhuss we'll get her back Ronon says as he looks at Typhuss. All senior officers report to the briefing room on Starbase Atlantis Colonel Carter says over the comm system. (Starbase Atlantis, briefing room) The Xindi-Reptilian warship has picked up another Xindi-Reptilian warship ready to attack one of their bases in the Cabal sector Dorgo and Miranda wants the Enterprise to join in on the attack Captain Martin says as he looks at Captain Kira, Colonels Carter and Sheppard, and Doctor McKay and Ronon. That's it I can't take it anymore, how many battles are they going to make us fight in for them I have not seen Kira in days they need to let Kira go right now and they can't fight one warship alone they need the Enterprise to help, no one else can see a pattern forming here says Typhuss as he looks at John and the others. Typhuss you know the deal we'll help them they let Kira go that's the deal John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's a bad deal, they want us to fight all the Xindi rebels for them and you are not the one who has to wait for his wife to come home and if you can't see that then you are blind and these battles are pointless they do not get me my wife back says Typhuss as he storms out of the briefing room. After the briefing Captain Martin catches up to Typhuss. Look if it was Ezri I'd feel the same way but we're under orders from Starfleet HQ to work with them for now John says as he looks at Typhuss. If you are not going to do anything about it I will, I'm getting Kira back says Typhuss as he walks away from John. Typhuss they've left they're meeting us in the sector with Rodney and Ronon John says as he called out to Typhuss. Kira to Intrepid, one to beam up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge.